Blood Relations
by Paranormal Stranger
Summary: A night of foreplay can lead to unexpected surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, plots, or anything to do with Devil May Cry. However, I do own Sarah, and any other characters not part of DMC and this plot. thank you.

* * *

Cyan blue eyes glared hard at the red and pink neon sign.

Hands balled into fists turning knuckles white.

The sky became blocked by dark clouds.

Thunder roaring loudly signaling a strong storm approaching.

The wind began to pick up blowing long strands of black hair.

A young girl stood in front of the '_Devil may cry'_

She was contemplating of weather to go inside or leave and never come back.

No, she couldn't leave. She had to know.

Slowly she made her way to the shop. She stopped at the door.

She knocked, but no one answered. She opened the door and peaked her head inside, eyes scanning the room.

The room was dark and dimly lit. An old couch rested on the left wall and behind it a staircase, a billiard close beside it, an old drum set and jukebox in one corner of the room, and guitars on one side of the walls. Near the back wall she saw two desks. One clean and organized and the other full of crap and old pizza boxes.

She made her way inside and noticed one of the desks was being occupied. A man in a red trench coat sat asleep in his chair legs propped up on the table, a magazine covering his face.

She made out a mop of milky white hair sticking from out of the magazine. She walked around the desk and looked at them man closely.

He was built, and from what she could tell, tall as well. She lifted the pages of the magazine gently and yelped when the man spoke, his voice gruff and tired.

"We're closed, come back tomorrow"

The girl cleared her throat, and spoke, "I need your help. I'm looking for a man"

"I'm not the FBI lady, sorry, but I can't help ya" he was not sorry at all

The girl frowned, "it's not just any man. It's my father"

The man growled," Lady, I'm telling ya, I don't do missing persons, I'm an exterminator of _unusual _exterminations."

She wouldn't have it, "Dante"

The man let the magazine slip off his face and peered at the young woman before him.

"Dante" she repeated, "his name is Dante"

Dante's eyes went wide in shock.

She had long black silky hair that reached passed her mid-back, Skin tan and smooth. She had a heart shaped face. She was beautiful to say the least.

She dressed in a pink buttoned down sweater with a white tank underneath. Her white cotton skirt ended just an inch above her knee and wore white strap on heels. He didn't believe the outfit suited her, but hey, what did he care.

Her features were striking and could make any man fall on their knees, but what caught his eye the most was her eyes. The eyes he knew too well to be his fathers and even resembled his own. Worse part is she thought _him _to be _her _father.

"Wait, what?" he asked stupidly.

The girl sighed frustrated, "I was told that he would be here"

"Yea, by whom?" he glared at her suspiciously. The woman glared back.

"My mother, Elian"

"Elian?" he repeated questioningly.

He heard that name once before, but he couldn't remember where.

'Elian...' Suddenly the face of a woman popped into his mind. Long black silky hair, soft grey eyes, heart shaped face, a long curvy body dressed in only black lacy lingerie.

"Oh, yea" he remembered.

He had saved the woman from being killed by a group of demons 18 years ago. She was on her way home to her apartment and it was dark out. As a gift of gratitude she slept with him more than once, coming by his office every chance she got. Boy, did he have some fun with her.

He stared at the girl and could see the resemblance between her and her mother. She looked just like her in every possibly way, except the clothes and her eyes, her mother back than was a bit of a tomboy. Could it have been possible he had gotten her pregnant by accident?

He cursed himself for being careless. If he did than this girl was his kid and no way in hell was he ready to become a dad. He hated kids. The only kid he took care of was Patty and that was only because the brat wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well?" the girl interrupted his thoughts, raising an eyebrow.

Dante sighed, and cursed himself mentally over and over, "ya, kid, I know your dad"

The girl's eyes lit up expectantly," well, where is he!" she grinned.

He dropped his feet to the floor and slumped in his chair, his hand covering his face

"You're looking at him"

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was mortified.

This man was her father?!

What kind of sick game was god playing on her?

He was messy, dirty, and rude!

He can't possibly be her father, could he?

He was nothing what she had imagined him to be.

''t-that's not possible!"She blurted her hand over her mouth as if she were about to puke.

"Believe it babe," he leaned back into his chair, legs propped on the table again, smirking "it's possible"

She stared at him in disbelief, his smirk spreading into a wide grin as if he found some sick wild satisfaction with her horror.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, opening a box of pizza and taking a slice and lifting it to his lips.

"Not really" she bit her lip in thought as she watched him eat the pizza in two bites.

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as you, babe" he said, licking the remains of pizza sauce of his fingers.

"Don't call me babe" she sneered at him.

"Then what do I call you, _babe_?" he smirked at her death glare, unfazed.

"It's Sarah, Sarah McCarthy"

"Sarah, huh?" he said her name, letting the word roll off his tongue. He grabbed another slice, "sweet"

Sarah made a look of disgust as she watched him slurp the food into his mouth, "disgusting"

"Well sorry to disappoint, anyway, what do you want?" he asked, finishing yet another slice.

'How much does this man eat?' Sarah asked herself, "I need your help"

"So you've said already" he pointed out

she sighed in frustration" my town is being attacked by these…creatures" she said the last word awkwardly," my mother told me you could help before she- " she didn't finish her sentence, looking down at the floor, saddened. Dante noticed the look on her face before it quickly vanished and was replaced with a hard glare.

"Before she what?" he pressed on for her to continue, curious.

"Nothing, can you help me or not?"

"No"

Sarah stared at the man as if he had grown a second head, "what the hell do you mean no! You're supposed to destroy these things!"

"I don't do freebies" he stated matter -of- factly

"b-but I thought-"Sarah didn't know what to say to him, her confusion turned into anger, her body vibrating, "you know what fine. I can't believe I came here, you don't care about no one, not even your own flesh and blood!" she barked angrily.

"Look kid I don't even know if I really am you dad, or not! For all we know, you probably got the wrong guy! I'm not the only Dante in this damn world" he yelled, slightly enraged.

"Oh yea?!" she pulled out a folded piece of paper from inside her shirt. She slapped the item on to the desk.

Dante snatched the paper and unfolded it, an address was written in print. It was his hand writing, recognizing his work," where'd you get this?" he asked folding the piece paper again.

"Where do you think, old man? My mom." She smirked. Dante's mouth twitched slightly, trying not to choke the girl for the insult.

Dante returned his gaze to the paper. He remembered giving this to Elian the first time they met in case she wanted to come by and see him.

"She told me to go to this address, in which I would find my real dad here and he would help. So. Here. I .am." she emphasized, putting her hands on her hips.

Dante sighed. Seriously how'd he got stuck in a situation like this?

Oh, that's right; he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Groaning, Dante agreed to help, earning himself a triumphant girly squeal from his…daughter.

He covered his ears, wincing at the noise," alright, alright! Keep it down, sheesh."

Was this chick really his kid?

"Heh, sorry."


End file.
